


Be Alright

by hatsunemiku



Category: KOTLC, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Solinhiana
Genre: Dex Dizznee - Freeform, F/F, Fitz Vacker - Freeform, Keefe Sencen - Freeform, Linhiana, Sophiana, Tam Song - Freeform, solinh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemiku/pseuds/hatsunemiku
Summary: They’re tired. Upset. Broken.





	Be Alright

  Sophie flung her face into her fluffy white pillow and sighed. “I’m tired.” She clutched her head in pain, her headache giving her almost unbearable pain. Tears filled in her eyes as she looked out her window into the endless cloudy sky. As much as she loved her job as an Emissary, the Council never seemed to be short of never ending work. She haven’t slept for days, working long overnight missions. Even though it had been serveral years since the Neverseen had been defeated, there had been reports of people trying to rebuild the Neverseen.

   And if Sophie could do anything about it, they wouldn’t scare anyone. They wouldn’t threaten anyone. They wouldn’t hurt anyone.

   And they wouldn’t kill anyone. Not ever again.

   But change takes time, and no matter how fast anyone works, people seem to want the impossible.

   Sophie’s tired. She pulled out her imparter and tapped on the names of two certain girls. Because she knew if she was with them, everything would be alright.

 

—————

 

  Biana stared into the mirror, for what seemed like hours. She dug her fingers into her fist as tears welled in her eyes. She wore the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, and she had made it herself. The coral colours complemented her chocolate brown curls, and it the heart neckline was dotted with tiny opalescent perals. It was perfect, how couldn’t have been? She made it for herself, her vision.

   But the beautify of the dress couldn’t erase the tiny scars dotted across her body. No matter what she did, they were there. Tears slowly began to streamed down her face. Nothing made seemed to make her confident anymore. It seemed like every morning she would look in the mirror and cry. 

   “I just want to feel confident again. Not upset.” She whispered to herself and sunk down in front of the mirror. 

   Biana’s upset. She pulled out her imparter and tapped on the names of two certain girls. Because she knew if she was with them, everything would be alright.

 

—————

 

   Linh came back from the Infirmiry, biting her lip so hard it bled. In her hands held her rejection letter to be an Emissary that had come today. She had just visited her twin brother who was in the infirmiry. He had gotten hurt on an Emissary mission. He had to work so hard just to be recognized, and it was her fault. Even though change was happening, it never seemed to be fast enough. Twins were still being harassed. The Council still didn’t trust Linh even after she saved Atlantis. Tam, on the other hand, had to work so hard and risk his life everyday.

   “All I want to do is help.” Linh whispered herself. It wasn’t fair that Tam had to risk his life so much and she had to stay back, even after proving herself so many times. She was ready and she had proved it. But nothing seemed to matter. It’s like she was a broken toy. Useless.

   Linh feels useless. She pulled out her imparter and tapped on the names of two certain girls. Because she knew if she was with them, everything would be alright.

 

—————

 

   A few minutes later, there’s a knock at Sophie’s door. The clouds in her eyes suddenly clear. Her eyes are red and puffy, but there’s hope. Running down the stairs, she opens the door to find Biana and Linh, their eyes red and puffy. Just like hers.

   When you ignore life, it always seems to catch up on you.

   The three girls hug, and they don’t care how much time passes. They have eachother. It’s small, but it means more. It’s love. They have eachother, no matter how many struggles they have on their own or share. 

   They spend the day at Sophie’s house, they don’t have the energy or strength to talk much. But their presence is enough. Sophie feels energized, not physically but emotionally. It’s like they take the stress and put it aside when she’s with them. Biana feels confident. She knows they love her no matter how she looks. Linh feels useful. She knows that they rely on her, but she also relies on them. 

   No matter the struggle. No matter the things life throws at them. When they are together, everything will be alright.


End file.
